The need to know that pulse rise and fall times are within specification is basic to the use of pulses in measurement and test applications. The extent to which pulse rise and/or fall times affects the desired device under test performance depends on the nature of the device and the type of test to be performed.
Most pulse generators do not provide for individual rise and fall time self-contained verification, nor do they provide for independent rise and fall time automatic self-contained adjustment. Such equipment normally requires that pulse rise and fall time verification be performed using an external oscilloscope and an automated test equipment controller or a trained operator.
One disadvantage of this solution is the requirement for an oscilloscope (additional expense) and for either an automated test controller (dedicated computer and software) or a trained operator. A second disadvantage is that the operation of the rise and fall time circuit may be affected by operating temperature or component aging, and may require continual or frequent correction. If a relatively complex measurement or procedure is required to adjust for these effects, the user may find the adjustment inconvenient and operate the instrument in a less than optimal condition.